


Boston Cream Pie

by Milionking, PensToTheEnd



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [22]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boston Bruins, Dallas Stars, Dom/sub Play, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Safe Sane and Consensual, Spit As Lube, jealous boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: Unless you play for the Boston Bruins, you probably have no love for the Boston Bruins.  At least not as a player in the NHL.  Yeah, there might be one or two exceptions, but there is not a player in the world that wants to play them.Maybe it’s the appearance and frightening look of one Zdeno Chara, whose slap shot has sent a few to the hospital.  Or perhaps, it is the sheer ugliness of the play of the Bruins, physically bordering on cheating to some.For Tyler, Boston will be forever linked with his best hockey highlight, winning a Stanley Cup.  But, this town also represents the lowest days of his playing life, he had ended up hating it there.  Tyler arrives as a married man for the first time in mid-January.  It’s their second game, and first road game, after the bye week.  The first game had been a bust, a 4-1 loss to Colorado.  Tyler was hoping the team would bounce back in Boston.





	Boston Cream Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the hardest teams to pick a "hunted" for. In fact, we didn't agree on a player until almost Christmas when the picture you see below hit my Tumblr feed.
> 
> We put in a little backstory of Tyler fucking around with one of his teammates to make Jamie a little jealous. We have to say, jealous Jamie is sizzling hot.
> 
> As for the evilness of this part, we have to confess one of us is a Habs fan and the other is a Pens fan. The rough draft was written the night that Zdeno Chara sent Philip Denault to the hospital from a slap shot. So the Habs fan was a little bitter and send a scathing rough draft to Pensy, now it's ever so slightly softened around the edges.
> 
> For those unfamiliar with the players mentioned, we always provide a nice visual. So without further ado...
> 
> Adam McQuaid (he's on the right)  
> 
> 
> Jamie and Tyler  
> 
> 
> As always this is fiction, just like Martha Stewart measuring the ingredients for her own Boston cream pie.

Unless you play for the Boston Bruins, you probably have no love for the Boston Bruins.  At least not as a player in the NHL.  Yeah, there might be one or two exceptions, but there is not a player in the world that wants to play them. 

 

Maybe it’s the appearance and frightening look of one Zdeno Chara, whose slap shot has sent a few to the hospital.  Or perhaps, it is the sheer ugliness of the play of the Bruins, physically bordering on cheating to some. 

 

For Tyler, Boston will be forever linked with his best hockey highlight, winning a Stanley Cup.  But, this town also represents the lowest days of his playing life, he had ended up hating it there.  Tyler arrives as a married man for the first time in mid-January.  It’s their second game, and first road game, after the bye week.  The first game had been a bust, a 4-1 loss to Colorado.  Tyler was hoping the team would bounce back in Boston.

 

Tyler’s been nervous and fidgety the entire flight.  In a role reversal, Jamie tries to soothe Tyler’s nerves. The plane finally touches down at Logan Airport and taxis to the charter terminal.

 

“Fuck.” Tyler swears as he looks at the expected Boston line-up for the next evening’s game.  He’s trying to plan their hunt.

 

“What’s wrong, pup?”  Jamie asks.

 

“The one Bruin, the only one we would want to hunt is on IR!”  Tyler gripes, rather loudly.

 

“Keep your voice town Ty, we aren’t at home.”  Jamie warns him.

 

“Sorry, stallion.” Tyler mumbles.

 

“Out of curiosity, who is it?”  Jamie inquires.

 

“McQuaid.”  Tyler says, then his eyes light up with a mischievous idea.  “Ya know, I still have his number.  Maybe I should call him anyway.  You feel like having some fun?”

 

“Always.  But, if he’s on IR?”

 

“Not to worry.  It won’t involve anything strenuous.”  Tyler grins evilly.  “I have this idea.  Want to play a wicked joke on him?”

 

Tyler hits the call button on his phone, Adam answers.

 

“Hey Quaider, it’s Tyler. Wondering, you in town?”  Tyler’s face lights up as he hears the affirmative.  “You up for a visitor, heard you were hurt?” A long pause ensues as Tyler listens.  “Okay… we can, ya know, revisit old times?”  Tyler’s smile beams across the room.  “What’s that?  Benn?  Nah, we broke up over the bye week.  He got pissed about the Summer thing.  Yeah.  I know.”

 

Jamie tips his head, giving Tyler a confused look.

 

“Hunt?  Oh, you heard about that?  Yeah.  No.  I’m, uh, hunting solo now, I guess you’d say.  Yep.  I hear ya.  So, anyway.  You in the same condo?  Yeah.  Cool.  I can stop by after dinner?  Awesome. text you when I leave the hotel.” 

 

“What the hell was all that?”  Jamie asks as Tyler puts his phone away.

 

“Quaider and I used to fuck around when I was on the team.”  Tyler deadpans.

 

Jamie does a face palm.  “Why the fuck does that not surprise me.”

 

Tyler just shrugs.  “What can I say?”

 

“Anyway.  What’s your plan?”  Jamie asks.

 

“Well, Mr. I Can’t Act For Shit, I’m going to walk into Quaider’s condo, get things going.  I’ll have a text ready to go with the high sign, then you walk in with the whole jealous boyfriend thing going on.”

 

Jamie smiles and raises an eyebrow.  “Hhhhmmm… I like it.” 

 

Team dinner in Boston is at one of the finer steak houses, which means wearing a suit.  Jamie and Tyler don’t bother to change before heading directly to Adam’s condo after dinner.  The doorman greets them with a warm smile.

 

“Mr. Seguin.  How have you been, Sir.”

 

“Just fine, Jack.  How’ve you been?”

 

“Can’t complain.  You been doing good in Dallas.”  Jack answers.  “Once a fan, always a fan.  I like to keep track of my favorite players, even after they leave.”

 

“Thanks.”  Tyler blushes.

 

As they stand at the elevator, Jamie glares at Tyler.

 

“What?”  Tyler tries to look innocent.

 

“You know the doorman?  Just how much fucking around did you and McQuaid do?”

 

“Not that much.  But, I spent a lot of time here.  Playing video games.  Just hangin’.”

 

“Right.”  Jamie scowls.

 

“Are you jealous, Jameson?”

 

“No.”  Jamie huffs.

 

“You are.  Well then, your performance should come easy to you.”  Tyler teases.

 

Tyler bumps his shoulder against Jamie’s.  As soon as they get on the elevator and the doors close, Tyler takes Jamie’s hand and leans up to kiss his cheek. 

 

“I like jealous stallion.”  Tyler whispers.  

 

Adam’s condo is on the tenth floor so, they take the elevator to the second and let Jamie off. 

 

“Wait 15 minutes, text me something, and I’ll text you a go code.”

 

Tyler knocks on his former teammate’s door, beaming at Adam after he answers.

 

“Nice to see you again, Tyler.”  Adam winks, grabs Tyler by the ass and smashes his lips into Tyler.  Tyler moans into the kiss involuntarily.

 

“God I’ve missed this.” Adam pants.  “Was surprised that you called since you haven’t been in in touch since the Body Issue came out.”

 

Tyler smiles leading Adam back to the couch, making sure the door is unlocked as he guides his prey.

 

They lock eyes then lips as Tyler works off Adam’s shirt followed by his sweats palming at the cock bulging out of Adam’s boxers.  Adam is a panting mess before Tyler rips off the boxers and pushes Adam onto the sofa.

 

Tyler takes Adam into his mouth when Tyler’s phone chimes.  Tyler instinctively unlocks and replies with the text he typed out during the elevator ride. 

 

_Wait 5 more. 1012.  Door unlocked._

 

Adam snaps into reality.  “What was that?”

 

Tyler pops off Adam’s hard cock. “Just my new fuckboy at home.  We were going to Skype sex tonight, but this is so much better.” 

 

Tyler smiles and goes back to sucking Adam’s dick, and Adam slips back into fantasy land, moaning loudly as Tyler’s tongue rims around the foreskin.

 

Jamie waits the requisite five, unendingly long minutes before tapping the up button on the elevator.  He rides up to the tenth floor taking deep heavy breaths as his cock swells at the thought of what Tyler is doing to Adam right now.

 

He gets to the right door, sucks in a deep breath, puts his hand on the handle, and…

 

“You fucking slut, I thought I’d find you here.”  Jamie growls loudly.  The sharp noise startles Adam and Tyler freezes.  Shit, Tyler thinks, Jamie can act.

 

“What the…”  Adam starts before Jamie shouts out round two.

 

“You didn’t think, I’d find you fucking around with your former team?  Thought you left some feelings and a man behind.” 

 

Tyler looks stunned, which isn’t an act.  He’s shocked at the Emmy worthy performance Jamie is giving.  Adam is moving his head back and forth between Tyler and Jamie in absolute shock and horror.  Tyler is rock hard and leaking in his boxer briefs at Jamie’s jealous angry boyfriend act, finding it hot as hell.

 

Adam snaps back.  “He said you broke up.”  Adam gestures at Tyler shaking. 

 

“So, Tyler, what do you have to say for yourself?  Cheating on me seems to be your thing.  I knew Summer wasn’t the first.  Or the last.” 

 

That was Tyler’s cue as planned.

 

Tyler starts laughing, Jamie trying to hold it together for another second, but he can’t and he starts to laugh as well.

 

Adam turns red, flushing from his cheeks all the way down to his neck.  His still hard cock and shocked look are priceless.  He realizes he’s just been one-upped by a former teammate.  He’ll have to think of something to get back at Tyler.

 

“This was a fucking sick joke, Tyler.”  Adam yells, when a confused look consumes his face.  “So, wait, you and him?  Hubbies now?”

 

Tyler chuckles out a nod when both he and Jamie whip out their matching necklaces.

 

“No fucking shit, that explains why we stopped fucking after your body shoot.”  Adam answers after connecting the dots.  “What are you doing here and starting shit with me?  You better finish this.”  Adam starts to issue the threat, Jamie holds up a hand walking into Adam’s personal space.

 

Jamie whispers, “Oh we’re going to ‘finish this’ because you just became our prey.”  Jamie then nibbles at Quaider’s ear progressing to Adam’s neck and Tyler cups Adam’s balls continuing the blow job he started.

 

“Bedroom,” Adam pants.

 

“So, Tyler,” Adam starts as they walk to his room, “are you going to let me have your sweet ass again?”

 

“Nope Quaider, I only ride my stallion.  I’m gonna take you in that room, bend you over the bed and fuck you like your team fucked me over.”  Tyler commands.

 

“Wait Segs, I thought you loved Dallas?”  Jamie whines.

 

“I do love Dallas, and you, my stallion.” Tyler replies cooing.  “But the way that Boston just dumped my ass on your doorstep, without so much as a good bye made me feel awful.  Now I have a score to settle and Quaider’s the recipient.”  Tyler growls sounding bitter.

 

“You hated it here Tyler and you know it.”  Adam spits back

 

Tyler opens his mouth, but the captain always gets the last word.

 

“Calm down, pup, let’s all play nice.”  Jamie says, trying to diffuse a potentially bad situation.

 

Adam grins back, seeing a chance to taunt Tyler.  “Segs, you never topped a single day in Boston.  What makes you think you can handle my ass?”

 

Jamie feels the anger try to swell, but he also must practice what he preaches.  When the situation calls for being an ass, hockey players chirp.

 

“Segs gives as good as he gets.  In fact, his dick has been in much higher caliber ass than yours.” Jamie chirps back, tying a rope around McQuaid’s wrists in a slip knot.  Tyler grins, lashing it to the bed, bending Adam’s naked ass around the rim of the mattress and pinning McQuaid’s manhood in a very uncomfortable position.

 

“Unless he’s fucked McJesus, there is no higher caliber ass than mine.” Adam replies.

 

“I win.”  Tyler smirks.

 

“No fucking way, you tagged McJesus?  How’d you convince Drai to let you have him?”  Adam gapes.

 

“My charming personality, Quaider.” Tyler says smugly.

 

“Well then, let the games begin.” Adam winks.

 

Tyler bends over McQuaid as promised and starts marking Adam with his teeth from the neck down, grinding his engorged manhood into Adam’s ass crack.

 

“Fuck you do know how to do this.” Adam howls.

 

“Want your whole team to know I fucked you, Quaider!  I want you to show them every last bruise.”  Tyler grumbles into Adam’s ear.  Adam laps up every ounce of smut issued from Tyler’s mouth, gasping and moaning as Tyler marks his neck.

 

Jamie strips, palming his cock every few seconds while he does.  Once he’s naked, he slides on a condom and lubes his dick.  No Bruin ever deserves to be fingered open in his opinion.  The furnace kicked on making a hum in the room giving Jamie the opportunity to mouth to Tyler “my turn” when Adam closes his eyes in ecstasy.

 

Jamie slides his cock into Adam’s tight ass violently.  Adam arches up at the intrusion, “Fuck Tyler, I don’t remember,” Adam trails off when he opens his eyes and realizes that Jamie is the one doing the fucking.  

 

“Fucking hell Jamie! Ty, you take that club on a regular basis?”  Adam belts out in shock.

 

“Almost daily, but you need to shut up now.”  Tyler smarts

 

Tyler pads to the side table opening the drawer he remembers contained the item last and pulls out a ball gag mask using it to blind and silence one Adam McQuaid.  Adam is only able to pant, grunt, and groan through the gag sounding like a rabid dog.

 

Jamie thrusts in and out of McQuaid with a violence that Tyler hasn’t experienced since their visit from Jonny and Pat. Jamie slaps McQuaid’s ass, leaving a visible mark where his hand landed.  Adam growls through the gag.

 

Jamie fucks Adam, jacking at his cock until the tell-tale spasms of Adam’s ass tells Jamie that he’s close to blowing.  Jamie thrusts in deep and holds his cock until Adam’s senses reset, mouthing at Adam’s neck deepening the color of the hickeys that Tyler sucked in earlier.

 

Jamie resumes thrusting deep long strokes into Adam’s ass.  His rigid breath, and hastened pace pushes Jamie over the edge quickly in the second round of pounding Adam’s ass.  Jamie groans out the last gasps of orgasm, and swiftly removes his cock causing Adam to whimper at the emptiness encompassing his insides.

 

Tyler steps up to begin the second round, sliding on a condom, leaving off the lubrication.

 

Jamie holds up the bottle tapping it, “Um, Ty, aren’t you forgetting something.”

 

“Can’t forget it if it’s intentional.” Tyler grins.

 

“You’re evil pup.” Jamie smiles and winks at Tyler.

 

“That’s why you love me stallion.” Tyler smirks.

 

Adam spits out a “fuck me” through the gag.

 

Tyler bends down and whispers in Adam’s ear, “Oh yes Quaider, I am going to fuck you, but not when you beg for it.”

 

Tyler pads over to Adam’s face and takes the gag out leaving the blind fold in place.

 

“Suck it Quaider!  The better you suck me the more lube you get in your ass.”

 

Jamie sits at the head of the bed, starting to feel his cock harden again as he watches Tyler dominate his former teammate. 

 

Tyler forces his sheathed cock into Adam’s mouth.  Adam makes a nasty face at the taste of latex entering his mouth.  For a change, Tyler couldn’t give a damn what Quaider likes.  Tyler fucks into Quaider’s mouth, causing Adam to gag several times.

 

“Such a lovely little cock slut, aren’t you, Quaider?”  Tyler pants.  Adam hums around Tyler’s dick who removes it swiftly.  Adam shouldn’t be enjoying this.

 

Tyler moves back to Adam’s ass, shoving his cock in.  Adam should be fortunate that Jamie went first and left behind a tiny layer of lube.  Tyler has a score to settle and he’s doing it on McQuaid’s ass.  “Fucking hell, Tyler.  Lube dude.”

 

“Didn’t suck my cock good enough Quaider.  Your spit is all you get for lube.”  Tyler says as he pounds Adam’s ass.  Adam arches his back as Tyler leans in biting in bruising marks lining Adam’s spine.

 

Jamie jacks his cock a second time in rhythm with Tyler’s strokes.  Tyler reaches in and jacks Adam’s cock until he edges again.  Tyler felt the tell-tale spasms just like Jamie noticed earlier and pulls his cock out.

 

Tyler rips his condom off and jacks furiously until he leaves white streaks all over Adam’s ass.  Tyler rides out the orgasm and gets his clothes back on quickly, tossing clothes over to Jamie.

 

“Come on stallion, we’re done here.  Quaider can get himself off later if he wants, I won’t let him have the pleasure.”  Tyler grumbles.

 

Jamie and Tyler get in the elevator.  Jamie turns to Tyler, “You’re kinda hot as the dominator.”

 

Tyler smiles, “Have to be in the right mood stallion.”

 

“Well then, I’ll just have to piss you off once, so I can have some angry sex.”  Jamie says with a lilt to his voice.

 

“We’ll see if Kazer will let us work on that.  Speaking of which, I have a phone call to make when we get back to the hotel.”  Tyler remarks in shock of forgetting something.

 

Jamie and Tyler get back to their hotel, Tyler dials up Patrick, “Hey Kaner, you two want to get out of Cabo early?  Care to see a game in Columbus and help us break Bread?”

 

Jamie smiles as Tyler’s cheesiness, shakes his head and prepares their bed for a good night’s sleep.

 

The following morning, Marchand comes down from his own condo in the same building to carpool with McQuaid to the morning skate to find his teammate isn’t answering his door like he normally would.

 

“The fuck is up with Quaider, he’s normally ready by the time I ring the doorbell.” Brad says slamming his finger onto the button that alerts its owner to a houseguest.

 

Brad decides the bell isn’t working and begins hammering on the door.  Still no answer, time for drastic measures.  He digs out the key Adam gave him for emergencies, bursting the door open.

 

Brad walks through the apartment when he hears a meek ‘here’ coming from the bedroom.  Brad is met with a sight he never thought he’d ever see.  His blindfolded and bound teammate naked on his bed with the recognizable crust of another man’s load painted on his ass.

 

“Fuck Quaider, who did this to you?” Brad asks out of concern for his friend.

 

“Tyler and Jamie, can you untie me and wait outside?” Adam pleads.

 

“Sure Adam.” Brad says, undoing the rope and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.  Adam holds his position until Brad leaves, his still painfully hard cock swinging in front of him as he gets up.

 

Brad sits on the couch as a loud grunt escapes Adam’s bedroom then the ensuite shower echoes through the apartment.  Adam arrives in the room 10 minutes later phone in hand.  “Hi, I need a Boston Cream Pie for pickup at 1 today is that possible?” Adam smirks.

 

“Awesome, order is for McQuaid.” Adam smiles.

 

“Don’t be mad Marchy, gonna get them back.” Adam turns the smile into a devilish grin.  Brad relaxes.

 

“Good, can we get the fuck to practice now before we’re late?” Brad orders.

 

The ride is silent with the exception of Brad swearing at traffic until they get on the freeway.  “So how did you become the victim of the Bennguin hunt?”  Brad asks.

 

“Umm, can you keep a secret?” Adam asks with a worried look.

 

“Let me guess, you and Tyler fucked when he was our teammate?” Brad guesses.  Adam nods.

 

“Well, Tyler came back looking to re-kindle things or so I thought.  He said he and Benn broke up. Lying bastard.  Jamie came in doing the whole angry boyfriend get up as a joke and well… you saw the result.” Adam tells him.

 

Brad laughs at his teammate’s dumb luck.  “So how was it?”

 

“Jamie and Tyler? With them doing dominant angry sex and getting left blue balled? Pretty fucking hot!” Adam smiles as Brad groans and pulls into the practice facility player’s garage.


End file.
